Love Hina: Change of Life
by PinkBeads
Summary: Sequel to Love Hina: Change of Heart-----RR plz!


A/N: Hey everyone! It's me, the queen of lazy! I finally decided to write the sequel you all were asking for. If you didn't read Love Hina: Change of Heart then please do. You are gonna need to so you can understand what's going on in this story. Don't forget to R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, but I do own LH 14, which I enjoyed very much, thank you!   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Love Hina: Change of Life  
  
Chapter 1: Not now or not ever?  
  
A rush of rambles is heard coming from the "top secret meeting place" of Hinita Sou.  
  
"D-did Naru really say she loved Sempai?" Asked an uncertain looking young girl. Her eyes were tearing up. Her world was upside down. The one person she thought wouldn't be a threat to operation "Get a Date With Sempai" had just caused an extreme set back by admitting she loved Keitaro. If Naru could find him and have him return her love her plan would be all jumbled and she would have to abort it. Not without shedding a few tears of course.   
  
"Yep yep!" Gleefully shouted Su. She loved meeting in the attic. It always led to some kind of fun plan.   
  
"Ya'll thought I was just playing with them all those times! I knew all along they liked each other! Could've bet on it...shouldv'e actually." Stated Kitsune, she was rather proud of her accomplishment, even though she really played no part in it.  
  
"I just don't see what Naru-sempai sees in Urishima...maybe she really is crazy." The resident Kendo master Motoko sighed as she tried rather hard to force herself to believe the revelation. She definitely heard Naru clearly, she was trained to hear sounds precisely.   
  
"Well, I hope Naru finds Keitaro so we can all play together!" Su grabbed a banana out of the emergency stash she always carries around with her and shoved it in her mouth and began to hop around excitedly.  
  
"What about the..other thing?" Asked a blushing Shinobu.  
  
"What other thing?"  
  
"Kitsune, I believe Shinobu is referring to the matter in which Seta loves Haruka."  
  
"Can't believe my papa, he just keeps falling for these nuts," Sarah muttered.  
  
"Oh!" Kitsune respnded with a smack to her forehead.  
  
"Well, it would be for the best interest of Haruka if we informed her," Kitsune said in a sly tone with a grin on her face.  
  
"Setaaa loves Haruuka!!" Sang Su as Sarah gave her a disgusted stare.  
  
"Kitsune, wouldn't that be prying into others business?"  
  
"No no! Just doing a favor."  
  
"Well, ok.." They all agreed and left the room to meet in the front of Hinata Sou.   
  
"Whoever finds her first gets to tell her. Good luck!" Kitsune took the lead in the dash and they all followed down the stairs and made a turn to the left. Several seconds later a calm Haruka comes from the right of the stairs and begins her way up.  
  
"Hmph, bet she found my nephew hours ago. Wouldn't be surprised with how determined she looked. Just hope she didn't go crazy doing it." Haruka smirked as she opened the front door to Hinata Sou. Making her way inside she took a quick glance around for any sign of Keitaro or the other girls.  
  
"Guess she didn't find him yet." She then removed her dying cigarette from between her lips and laid it to rest in a nearby ash tray.  
  
She then proceeded to pick up a newspaper and relax herself on a chair. Being fully engulfed in current events she barely heard the sound of the knob turning at the front of Hinata Sou.  
  
[Hm, wonder who that could be..] she thought to herself. As the door began to open she saw a figure of a man with a hand in his jacket pocket and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.  
  
"Seta.." Making his way inside he turned his head apparently looking for someone when Haruka cleared her throat. He then turned to face her with a look of relief on his face.  
  
"Oh, hello Haruka. I was just looking for you."  
  
"Well, you could've knocked," she stated with a bit of attitude.  
  
"Nice to see you too," he laughed.  
  
"What do you want Seta?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to finish our conversation from your apartment."  
  
"Okay, I'm listening," she said digging back into the morning paper.  
  
"Haruka, you know I will be gone for a very long time."  
  
She looked over the paper to nod.  
  
"And how long will that be again?"  
  
"Uh, two years.."  
  
"Always leaving," she whispered to herself. She felt a bit of a sting in her heart, but she was used to it. It was all too easy for her to ignore.   
  
"And when will you be going?" she asked in a nonchalant tone.  
  
"In about a week"  
  
"That soon huh." Seta smirked.  
  
"Oh you don't want me to go I see," he said slyly.  
  
"Seta, don't start this," she said giving him a glare. "You know I don't care."  
  
"Haruka, I came here because of unfinished business." She looked at him intrigued and stood from her seat.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Before I leave, I need to tell you....how I feel."  
  
She gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Don't even start."  
  
He grinned. She was acting her usual self. Just the way he liked her.  
  
"I have to."  
  
She sighed in frustration.  
  
"Whatever.."  
  
He swiftly removed his cigarette and placed it in a nearby ash tray.  
  
"Do you know how I feel about you Haruka?" She sighed.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" He smiled down at her and nodded.  
  
She looked to the ground.  
  
"Seta, it would never work out, not now, not when you're leaving."  
  
"Yes it can, we can try if we really want it, and I have a feeling you might." He grinned at her. He liked her response, it would give him something to work with.  
  
"How can you even be saying this! What was it, a week ago you were in love with Naru?" She couldn't believe this man.   
  
His grin faded to a look of worry. He was losing her, quickly.  
  
"How can you just recover so quickly? Did you even love her? Did you just lie to her? I don't want to have to deal with this right now, just leave to your expedition and get out," she yelled as she pointed her finger to the front door, instructing him to leave.  
  
He took her hand and cupped it between his. She quickly turned her face from his.  
  
"Why won't you leave already," she hissed.  
  
"Haruka, I was wrong. I do love Naru, but only in the way I love all of the people here. But," he dragged on.  
  
"But, there is someone here that I do love more."  
  
She hastily turned to face him with a look of uncertainty.  
  
He cupped her chin in his hands and began to come closer to her.  
  
"Tell me Haruka, who do you want that person to be?" He continued to place arm around her waist and leaned towards her.   
  
She didn't know why but she couldn't move. She was stuck where she was.  
  
"Seta, no...don't.." she managed to spit out.  
  
His lips were now daringly close to hers.  
  
"Haruka," he breathed, "it's you that I love." She shut her eyes tight. She wasn't prepared for anything like this. She tried to imagine this wasn't happening. He couldn't love her, not now, not when he was leaving. Even if he wasn't, she just couldn't trust him.  
  
Just as Seta's lips were about to brush against hers she gathered herself and pushed him away from her.  
  
"Dammit Seta, stop it."  
  
He looked to her pleadingly.  
  
"Haruka, don't be scared. I know you are even if you try to hide it."  
  
"No Seta, what I'm saying is final. It's not gonna happen." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him sternly.  
  
"Haruka..."  
  
"Please, just leave." He nodded and smiled.  
  
[It's not over yet,] he thought, reassuring himself.  
  
As he about turned to leave at last a shuffling sound was heard outside the door and the knob began to turn.   
  
"They're home," Haruka whispered.  
  
In a rush Haruka pulled Seta by the arm and pushed him into a nearby closet along with her.  
  
[I can't let them see us both blushing like this. They'll think something happened.]  
  
"Haruka, what are you doing?" Seta asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Shhhh. Some one is coming," she whispered.  
  
The sound of a door opening and footsteps could be heard from the closet. Haruka opened the closet door a crack. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw and a smile spread across her face.  
  
[Looks like she found him,] she thought as she saw Keitaro and Naru walk in holding hands with content smiles on their faces.  
  
TBC  
  
*End of Chapter 1*  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: YAY! I finished chapter one of the sequel. Honestly, I never thought I would write again, but for some reason I just got a bit of passion back last night. I feel that this chapter is a bit rushed but I'll try harder for the next one. I would like to apologize right now for any OOCness there is in this story. Also, I don't have any chapters planned out and I have school so it might be a little while until I update again. But, I'm just happy to be back! Oh, and sorry to my K/N fans for the lack of well..K/N in this chapter. There will be more, after all, I do love K/N! Well, please REVIEW! You know how much I love it when you do! 


End file.
